degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:All I Wanna Do/@comment-11342320-20130722044351
I think this episode was pretty bland but IMO it wasn't supposed to be exciting and action-packed as it was much informative. This episode i think is setting things up for the season so we have all this knowledge and so therefore we know why things are happening. If you had missed this episode and went straght to the next I guarantee you would not know to some degree what was happening eg. Why is Ali alone?, Why is Clare wearing wigs? (you would obviously know the reason behind this but you wouldn't know the emotional drama that went on behind the scenes and how she was dealing with her having cancer and what Eli would think of her bald), How did Miles know Tristan was gay? (again you would know this to some extent because Miles stated that he could tell but you wouldn't know the struggle Tristan went through because he was scared he wouldn't accept him) Clare even though she should have had the A plot (as i have stated previously due to cancer) felt there was a lot more of it and thats what i liked. I love how Eli was so supportive of her and bringing her smoothies and stayed calm when Clare was freaking out that he couldn't handle her having cancer and leaving. But Eli showed how much of a man he is and proved to her that he sees her more than just a cancer patient and loves her because she's clare. I am loving how much he is looking after her it is so sweet <3 As for the letter to their friends on how to act I think Eli was just helping them out on what they should and shouldn't be doing because it's a scary situation not just for the person with cancer but the friends as well and they don't know what to do so I think Eli was just helping them out and doing them a favour. Ali's plot was boring but i think this was to set up for the new relationship with the guy she met. I loved Tristan's plot because he thought Miles wouldn't accept him in his room knowing he's gay but Miles showed Tristan that he truly doesn't care that he's gay and hugs him to prove it and Tristan learned that some people don't care so he shouldn't be ashamed about it. I loved the comaderie between the guys i can really feel a friendship blossoming here it has the vibe to it. and who knows maybe Miles doesn't know what orientation he is? we can only hope lol :P The no two parter episode means that the episode was rushed and the dealing with said issues was too short. that doesn't work for a soap opera/drama because you need to go through the journey with the character experiencing issues and to do that it takes a while. Just my opinion feel free to agree or disagree with me :)